Faye's Secret
by Karianna Rose
Summary: A new team mate has a secret and a connection to one of the boy's past. Whats the secret find out inside


faye's Secret

I do not own Yu Yu Hakusho or any of the Characters. I do however own faye and the Plot. Thank your for reading please read and review.

_Everything keeps changing, everything is moving so fast. I hope we stay the same, I hope we move slow, stay together forever. I enjoy being with you time and time again. _

Faye was sitting on the roof of Yusuke's school thinking about her words to her exboyfriend. She confessed her love to him, just so he could throw it back in her face, by sleeping with her best friend. So picking up the pieces of her heart she moved to Japan where on her first day she met everyone's favorite fire demon, Hiei who had been waiting around for Kurama, or Suichi to get out of school. Faye breezed past him past him not even looking at him. Later she met the rest of the team and the girls. She had taken an instant liking to Yukina, but couldnt decide if she liked Botan and knew she didnt like Keiko.

Faye was naturally strong being a demon herself, shes like Hiei a forbidden child of ice and fire. Her mom was raped in the Ice Maiden Village. Though what happened when Faye was born is still a mystery even to her. She knew that she to was thrown over a cliff but before that she knew not much else. She raised herself learning to fight and survive by watching others. She fell in love once in demon world before coming to the human world. A demon she had come to know through her travels.

Faye had been with the team for two weeks. She had willingly joined as long as the toddler didnt tell anyone of her past or her true nature. As far as anyone was concerned she was a fire demoness. Sensing annother presence she looked up to see Hiei standing next to her. "Hey Hiei," Hiei watched from the corner of his eye as she shifted to get more comfortable. "shouldnt you be in class?" It was more a demand then a question. Faye glared up at Hiei annoyed and a little angry, "shouldnt you be in demon world taking orders from the bionic woman?" Faye above all else hated Mukuro, though she wouldnt tell anyone why. It was a mystery that drove Hiei insane, "hn why do you hate her so much?" A now very frustrated Hiei asked. Hiei for the life of him couldnt figure out what was so bad about Mukuro to make this demoness hate her so much. 'After all didnt Faye leave ddemon world to live as a human' Hiei thought. Seeing Faye move snapped him out of his thought and back to reality.

Standing she glared at him "none of your buisness." Making a move to leave she was stopped by a bandaged hand on her arm "we"re a team so it is to my buisness." Hiei stated with infamous glare in place and power rising. Pulling from his grasp, faye allowed her own power to rise "it is none of your buisness. Just because we work together doesnt mean we automatically have to tell each other everything. Besides thats a double standered I have to tell all, but you dont. You dont tell everyone everything about your past, you who wont even tell Yukina your her long lost brother." Faye's power level had reached that of an S class by the end of her rant and it hadn't gone unnoticed.

"Oh where is she doesnt she know her cutting is going to et me in trouble, and it makes me look bad as class president." Keiko's rant had been going on ten minutes now. "Honestly, oh here she comes." Indeed a very angry ready to explode Faye was walking this way, waist length blond hair flowing behind her and ice blue eyes flashing dangorously. Keiko of cource ignored the obvious warning signs and Yusuke and Kuwabara's warning, charged over to the flaming demoness and slapped her. A very big mistake as Keiko found hrself flying across the school grounds and landing hard on the ground in front of a very stunned spirit detective as he watched Faye walk away heading towards home. "Damn Hiei, what'd he do now" Yusuke muttered as he took Keiko to the hosptal.

Kurama was wondering the same thing as he walked towards Faye's house having sensed her and Hiei's demonic powers going at it. Coming up to the house he could see the door was broken open and he could already smell the blood. Rushing forward Kurama wasnt ready for the sight that greeted him. Bodies of humans and demons laid strewn across the floor and a blond mass lay under the body of a partivulary large neko demon. He could have sworn he knew from somewhere. Moving towards the body he heard a moan, looking closer revealed that the blon mass was actually a blood covered "FAYE."

Several minutes later Yusuke, Kuwabara and Kurama were pacing the waiting room as Genki, Shizuru and Yukina sat in the chars that lined the wall. Koenma in teen form, was leaning against the opposite wall and Hiei sat on the window sill, as Spirit World doctors rushed to save Faye's life. As for Botan she was watching over Keiko, who had slipped into a coma from head trauma. The official report said she fell out of a tree. "Hiei, I've been meaning to ask what you did Faye at school." Yusuke asked hoping for a distraction. "Yes I was wondering that myself," Kurama added. "Hn, I jut asked why she hated Mukuro." Thinking about what his friend said and what he knew of the girl, Kurama knew something wass not right. It was however the last person anyone would have suspected, who figured it out. "Did you ask her or demand, Hiei, cause if i know Faye and you only asked she would have either blown you off or simply stated it was none of your buisness." Kuwabara's insight had everyone looking up in shock at their big friend. Eventually Hiei told everyone everything that had happened on the roof. "You know she's right Hiei," Yusuke said as he turned to glare at him "you cant demand her to tell you everything when you tell little to nothing." Kurama was watching the scene infront of him, but his thoughts were on the scene he saw at Faye's house 'that demon I know I have seen him somewhere.'

"Its Mukuro we're talking about she never did anything to Faye" Hiei stated as Koenma moved to the middle of the room gaining everyones attention. "What im about to say violates my agreement with Faye" he stated glancing at Hiei, "but your wrong. Mukuro has given Faye every reason to hate her. She killed everyone close to the fire demoness." Hiei who had risen to his feet to defend Mukuro, froze as did everyone else. "At first she didnt do it herself she had one of her best assasins do it. She had him kill the only family Faye knew. First her adopted father then her two older brothers then her older sister then her three younger brothers then her younger sister and finally her mother and her mothers unborn child. They killed them and forced Faye to watch all of this, but it was then that Mukuro got involved. It was just before Faye came to the Human World, that Mukuro hersel ripped Faye's daughter from hands and tortured the child for hours before killing her as Mukuro's guards held Faye back."

Everyone wa shocked, angered and sad, shocked that even Mukuro could be so heartless, angered that Faye didnt kill them all and that Mukuro knowingl came and taunted the girl, who couldnt kill her because of them, and finally sad that their friend had to go through that kind of pain. The silence was broken by screams coming from the emergency room where Faye laid. All the occupents of the room ran to find out what had happened to their friend. In side the room doctors were thrown across the room and nursees cowered in fear as Faye sat there staring at the chaos that ensued. Glancing at the door blank faced all she could say was "I didnt do it." Chuckling Koenma walked into the room to sit by Faye who nodded having picked up the suble hints, they knew. "YOU HAD A BABY?" Was all that Yusuke could say, or rather shout. Looking sad she nodded "she was going on two human years. No Kurama I didnt lie to you I have never been mated. The father, he well left before I knew I was pregnant..."

(FLASHBACK)

A lone figure stood atop a hill over looking a small village that at this very moment was being robbed of its most prized possesion, a crystal amulate that led the way to the Dragon Orb, which was designed to help control the Dragon of the Darkness Flame. The lone figure ran to the hut hidden in the trees. Removing the black cloak revealed a small, maybe five foot, demoness. She wore solid black booty shorts and a long sleeved second skin black shirt. Her hair and face were covered so only a small whisp of blond hair and ice blue eyes were revealed. No sooner had she laid her cape down did another demon enter the hut through the window. "Did you get it?" The cloaked figure nodded and the following morning they were gone.

(END FLASHBACK)

"It was after the Dragon heist that we slept together, he never saw my face, but I never forgot his. As she said that she looked at Hiei, following her actions everyone else looked at him to. "Do you remember that night Hiei?"

Hiei nodded and stared at the girl on the bed. "She wa beautiful Hiei, and you would have loved her. She was strong and powerful a forbidden child of fire and ice like us. She was killed because I had what Mukuro wanted, your child." He heard her say it all as he ran as fast as he could to kill the woman who killed his child.

Several years passed and Koenma became King of Spirit World, Yusuke fell in love with a young half demoness the team had saved, they were happily matedliving at Genki's with the rest of the team. Kuwabara married his first chrush, since learning of Koenma and demons, Botan. Yukina and Kurama mated with Hiei's blessing and as a wedding present gave Yuki the information she desired, her brother. As for Faye and Hiei they were dating and Koenma gave them theirs and the teams greatest wish Destiny Hope, Faye and Hiei's Daughter.

(A/N) Sorry it wasnt that long but hey at least its done, Yeah? Well read and review, i would like to know what you thought of it.


End file.
